Medical devices, and any other device which could injure persons or property, require careful constraints to prevent such injury. This is particularly true for devices which will be used at home without supervision by a trained professional. While numerous approaches are known in the art, most involve complicated and expensive mechanical and electromechanical interlocks, which are either unworkable or unduly costly for devices intended for consumer use in the home.
In the case of laser-power medical devices, it is desirable to insure that the laser cannot fire except in an acceptable manner, and at an acceptable time, even if other safety measures also exist.
Thus, there has been a need for a design of interlock and safety circuits which prevent improper operation of laser-based devices